His Little Sunshine
by sevenletters
Summary: Tempted by fate, her rocky path collides with that of the prince Noctis'. They weren't sure of what to do with each other at first. But when they tried, who thought that they'd make great buds? Or maybe even more than that. NoctisXOC With some mix of PromptoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Reminisce

 _"Oy._ _ **Prince**_ _Noctis, was it?" Called a girl with messy blonde hair and an attitude that screams hostile who's seemingly angry at the boy._

 _Noctis slowly nodded, confused at her attitude. It was actually his first time meeting her._

 _"Ahh, acting like you know nothing, huh?" She suspected._

 _"I do know nothing tho." Noctis stoically reasoned._

 _Less he didn't know, the girl was getting more and more hot-blooded. What's the deal with her?_

 _"I hate to keep on repeating this, but I hate liars more than anything!" She exclaimed angrily, but with a voice like that it almost sounded cute and ridiculous at the same time._

 _"Prince Noctis," she continued, "you see, Ruen here," she hooked an arm around the shy brunette who was only a seat beside the prince, "she's a friend of mine and she's been trying to befriend you these past weeks. Don't you think you should do something about it,_ _ **prince**_ _?"_

 _"Stop it, Yunan. Don't cause a scene here..." Ruen convinced, uncomfortable of the attention they were getting._

 _Noctis stood up. "So it's Yunan." He said, looking deep at her soul before turning to Ruen with a smile, "I'm Noctis, nice to meet you." He said while holding up a hand to the shy female._

 _"A-ah! Nice to meet you too, Prince N-noctis." Ruen returned the handshake with a crooked smile._

 _"Noctis is fine." The prince said._

 _"Oh, alright. And just call me Ruen, by the way." Ruen gladly said._

 _"She didn't stutter anymore. Congrats." Noctis teased her cheekily._

 _Ruen released a soft laugh._

 _"Friends-" before Ruen could finish her sentence, the bell rang and Yunan called to Ruen about grabbing a bite together at the cafeteria._

 _"See you later?" Ruen said, unsure._

 _"Yeah. See you." Noctis assured with a smile and Ruen nodded before going back to Yunan._

 _"Yunan! I love you~~~~~" Ruen hugged her best friend tightly, thankful of what she did back there._

 _"Yeah, yeah. Now release me, Ruen princess-to-be." Yunan teased._

 _"Wha-! You didn't have to say it that loud, damn ittt." Ruen whispered before throwing a light punch at Yunan. She just laughed and continued their way to the cafeteria. Ruen and Yunan has been friends since the start of their middle school. They did a lot of things together, enjoyed each other's company, and shared a lot of interests, except Yunan never really liked boys while Ruen was so crazy about them. Ruen is what you would normally call a girl, while Yunan on the other hand, is the exact opposite. Yunan was more hyper, naughty, and crazy unlike a true lady. She doesn't even bother to fix her hair and just leaves it as it is, curly and uncombed. She has the face of a beauty, but an atittude of a boy. While every other girl in the school talks about Noctis the great prince, Yunan was not interested until her bestfriend told her that she has a crush on him and asked for help._

 _"Hey Ruen, is the prince really that charming to you?" Yunan asked out of the blue. They were resting at the rooftop, eating their bought lunch._

 _"Dude, hell yeah. I mean, he's way too perfect, even for me. How can you not see it?" Ruen countered between munches. The way Ruen always describes Noctis, Yunan thought she's left with zero hope of bringing her friend back to reality._

 _"You're hopeless. He's a prince, right? There's got to be some arranged marriage or something." Yunan explained._

 _"No! Love wins! It always does!" Ruen shouted._

 _"They say love is merely an illusion, and that it fades eventually. I bet you'd forget about him after some time." Yunan continuously wrecked her best friend's heart and each time, Ruen just counters. Meanwhile, Prompto was quietly eating a choco bar on the other side of rooftop, unnoticed. They were always eating lunch in this part of school, only the girl best friends never noticed the boy. He never minded the talks and chirps between the girls. And as time pass by, Prompto begins to develop a little something for the tomboy classmate. To Yunan, she never really had anyone in her past to the point that word love is too light for her to even seriously take._

AN: Hey. So I decided to write a story about ffxv and I've just been like, obsessed with the game and Noctis babyyy so hereee

This chapter is just a flashback/memory of my OC, Yunan. In this chapter, they were just in middle school, watch the anime FFXV Brotherhood in case you still haven't checked it out yet.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Merry-Go-Round

 _"If it's meant to be, you'll remember me. And you'll remember what you did."_ -Young Yunan to Prompto

 _"Papa, Mama... Papa... Mama... Don't leave me-"_

 _A rough gasp was heard from a girl's mouth. She was breaking in cold sweats as she panted between breaths._

 _'It was a dream. Just a dream.' Though what a way to start her morning. She felt a pang in her chest as she remembered what had happened to her deceased parents a few years back. She was just 5 then and it still traumatizes her._

 _A moment later, the loud beeping from her alarm echoed throughout the chilly room._

 _"Shut up!" Yunan shouted annoyed, and slammed the switch of the alarm, almost breaking the thing. It was just exact six in the morning and she could see the sunlight peeking behind the velvet curtains her room held. It was time to prepare for school but Yunan had wished it was weekend already, still too lazy to attend those goddamn classes._

 _On the other hand, Prompto was already on his way outside, about to do his exercise thing, motivated by his little girl crush and classmate Noctis. He was setting up his camera when he noticed Ruen riding her bicycle with a slice of bread stuck in her mouth. The brunette also took notice of Prompto and smilingly nod at him. Prompto greeted back, but in his mind, he wondered what Yunan was doing around that time._

 _"Ah! Ruen! Oy Ruen!" Yunan was breathlessly running towards the entrance of the school when she saw her best friend already heading in. But was rather surprised, seeing her and Noctis, /the prince/, talking, socializing, and smiling at each other?_

 _Yunan instantly covered her loud mouth and hid behind a post when Ruen looked back to see who was calling. Yunan didn't want to disturb their little get-together and chose to let them be._

 _"Crap, I'll be listed in tardiness by the looks of it." She muttered to herself, worried about dirtying her records once more. It'll be a drag, but it's for the sake of her best friend anyway, she's got to support their youth love!- she thought._

 _"Huh, Yunan's late again?" Ruen commented, taking notice of the empty chair in the farthest back._

 _"Seems like it. Is she always like this?" Noctis followed Ruen as they entered their classroom, walking to their assigned seats._

 _"Oh you bet. That girl's way too lazyyy for all I know. Hope the teacher doesn't catch her this time." Ruen laughingly said, humored by her best friend's behavior._

 _"I think it's too late for that now." Noctis pointed out, noting that the teacher has already arrived._

 _"Quietly, quietly." Yunan whispered, as she tiptoed around the hallway, careful to go unnoticed by the principal and the faculty. The school wasn't loud anymore, to her disadvantage, as classes began to start. She managed to slip past the gates, and now she was getting closer to her destination. She crouched, avoiding attention from the large window in which the principal was working. And she was successful. Only around this one corner, she will finally reach their classroom._

 _She walked swiftly and soundlessly and then turned but was met by chubby Prompto causing them to collapse loudly on the ground._

 _A low shriek was released from her mouth, and the sound of books falling was heard._

 _"Yuna-"?_

 _'Shit!' Yunan turned wide-eyed, and bent to cover her and Prompto's mouth. She gestured him not to speak another word. He nodded, reassuring Yunan._

 _But it was already too late, someone from the faculty saw them sneaking around._

 _Guidance room._

 _"Hm, what should I do about you, Yunan? Breaking the school's rules, wearing the wrong school attire," The teacher eyed Yunan down, who was just pouting in her graphic tees and jean pants. She continued, "plus your first week attendance since school started, are full of records regarding tardiness." The head discipline teacher intimidatingly said, while browsing between the pages of a notebook, in seemingly where those records are kept. Yunan sat silent, rocking her feet back and forth in the cold air._

 _"And you were even involving a classmate in your naughty actions!" She said, as Prompto sat quietly opposite of Yunan's direction._

 _"We're going to need to meet with your parents at once, young lady." The teacher said. Yunan stopped swaying her legs and finally made eye contact with the elder. "I don't have any." She bluntly said, before hopping down her seat and patting the dust from her pants._

 _"Prompto, right? Let's go." Yunan called, taking him with her to leave._

 _"Manners!" The teacher complained._

 _"R-right.." Prompto answered and walked to the door, before slightly bowing to the teacher and left with Yunan._

 _Left alone in the guidance room, the teacher just sighed and thought of a solution on how to fix the girl's behavior._

 _"Excuse me, Yunan? How did you know.." Prompto asked courtly._

 _"Your name? Idiot, she called you Prompto. That should make sense right?" Yunan said abruptly. She was in a foul mood already, being an orphan isn't something you can just take lightly. So she chose to really cut classes and try not to bore herself by inviting this little Prompto over here._

 _They reached a playground just a few meters away from the school and decided to hang around there._

 _"Hey, Prompto?" Yunan started._

 _"Y-yes?" The boy answered, not expecting her to call first._

 _"About earlier, I'm sorry you got involved." She apologized, surprisingly in a serious tone. Prompto thought that she was really depressed, just by being reminded of her parents' death._

 _"It's alright. I wasn't in the mood for classes too, anyway." Prompto shyly responded._

 _"Oh! That's good then." Yunan said in relief and little joy, finding out they had somewhat a similarity in them._

 _"Then, let me formally introduce myself. I'm Yunan." She grinned brightly and held out her hand to Prompto. The boy was not thoroughly expecting his crush to do these introductory things first but shook her hand anyways._

 _"Then, me too. I'm Prompto. Prompto Argentum." He smiled, almost cutely._

 _Yunan giggled at how cute and shy her new friend is, he was just like Ruen at first, secretive and almost mute. She then pushed Prompto to the stairs and forced theirselves to climb the ladder and she pushed the boy to the slide, laughing boisterously afterwards. Yunan soon followed, and slid down. They later tried the other playscapes like sandboxes, merry-go-round and see-saw. From afar, the pair looked so happy, just playing around and enjoying their youth, the time of their lives, as the sun begins to set._

 _Students were already leaving after the tiring classes had finally ended. Yunan decided to head back to their school and meet up with Ruen. She offered Prompto to come along in which he accepted. They were friends now because of what happened, and they're quite grateful for the hot-headed teacher despite her annoying lectures. They stood besides the main gate, waiting for Ruen to come by. After minutes of waiting though, she was never seen leaving the school as the guard closes the gates. It was a sign that there were no more students left in the school building. Prompto and Yunan looked at each other, questioningly._

 _"Did you see Ruen leave?" Yunan asked the blonde._

 _"No.. Though, I saw Noctis leaving." Prompto said._

 _"Yeah, I saw him too. Maybe Ruen left way earlier before we even came back?" Yunan guessed._

 _"Could be.." Prompto agreed uncertain, with nothing else left to say._

 _"Alright! I'm sure she'll be fine on her own. Why don't we just head home too as well?" Yunan convinced herself that Ruen will be alright and asked Prompto to go home with him._

 _"Sure." Prompto nodded and both the kids departed from the school, on their way back to their cozy homes, tired._

End of flashback

Yunan scrubbed her eyes and yawned. She just woke up in the middle of a dream, recalling a memory from her childhood days. The light inside the camping van they slept in shone above her face as it met two cold, sullen hazel eyes. She shifted to her side and covered herself with more blankets, softly muffling a word or two under the cozy sheets. Noctis, who was lying asleep in a separate bed opposite of Yunan, woke up just moments before she did. He noticed she was getting uncomfortable in her sleep and as predicted, she woke up. There was just dullness in her eyes, and Noctis assumed maybe she had a little nightmare. He wanted to get out of his bed and cuddle next to Yunan, but was reluctant to do so, as it would bring awkwardness to both of them. He saw her shuffle in her bed again and mumbled something as she did. He was curious what was in her head right now, but remained quiet and unnoticed in his own bed. After a few minutes, she was back to sleep again while he stayed awake, just eyeing Yunan. It was getting colder that night and Yunan curled up in her position. Noctis finally stood up and gave her a spare of blanket, gently wrapping her up in the warm sheets.

"There." He uttered quietly as he fixed the blankets that laid atop her curvy figure, now buried under the bundle of covers. He silently stood beside her for seconds before pinning a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear. Tempted, he lightly stroke her rosy cheeks. He was about to plant a kiss on them when he heard Gladio grumble in his bed that was just above of the double-deck.

'Crap.' Noctis panicked, returning to his bed immediately. He slightly blushed, embarrassed of himself and just how fast his heart was beating for the girl. Now he just really wants to get back to sleep and get a good lots of rest.

'Since when did I fall for her this hard?'


End file.
